Todo empieza por el aroma
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: Deucalion regresa a Beacon Hills guiado por el instinto. A veces no se sabe el motivo de todo, pero hacer caso a su parte licántropa puede ser satisfactorio. Oneshot. Deucalion x Parrish (DeuRish), una pareja muy crack. En fin.


¡Saludos a todos! Ehh… Si, es un Deucalion x Parrish (DeuRish). ¡Lo sé! Es una pareja CRACK, ¡LO SÉ! Pero… son lindos.

Es un oneshot. Espero les guste

**Advertencias**: clasificación T, por lo que contiene situaciones soft, no tan ofensivas etc. Los personajes no son mios, son de Jeff Davis.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**TODO EMPIEZA POR EL AROMA**

En algún punto tendría que suceder. El alfa lo supo desde que regresó a Beacon Hills.

El rostro del muchacho no se le borraba de la mente, lo estaba enloqueciendo al punto de no comer –cosa rara en un alfa con un apetito voraz-. Deucalion no era apegado a nada, NADA, ¿por qué tuvo que cruzarse con ese condenado oficial? Nadie lo llamó de vuelta a Beacon Hills. Estaba perfectamente tranquilo en Londres.

El rin-rin del teléfono lo regresó a la realidad. Se puso de pie, tomando el aparatejo. Su sala aún estaba hecha un desastre por la mudanza. Ni se diga las habitaciones escaleras arriba. Ugh, y cómo odiaba las llamadas. Un segundo, no le había dado su número a nadie, excepto a. . .

—¿Diga?

—¿Mr. Smith? Soy Jordan Parrish. Hablé con usted en la mañana

—Sí lo recuerdo oficial

—El sheriff Stilinski parece amigo suyo, me dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted mañana mismo. ¿Pasa algo?

—No

Clic.

Deucalion colgó el infernal teléfono, totalmente desquitado de modales. No era propia que él fuera descortés –tampoco pacífico-, pero si no tan solo la voz de Jordan no lo hiciera enfadar tanto. ¿Qué es esto? Seguro un truco.

El teléfono volvió a sonar pero el alfa no respondió. Prefirió ir a tomar una ducha helada, queriendo averiguar por qué mierda se desesperaba tanto.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

De acuerdo, solo tenía una pregunta: ¿por qué putas no se apaga el sol? Ese molesto rayo quemando sus párpados en la madrugada, agh, lo detesta.

Deucalion se levantó de mal humor, como era lo usual, yendo a prepararse un té de raíces de moradas, como era lo usual también. Demonios, no pudo dormir, y todo por culpa de ese rostro, esa voz y el aroma que aún recuerda.

"Esto es ridículo" se dijo varias veces al levantarse al baño, pero no halló una respuesta coherente. Jamás creyó sentir tanta atracción, ni siquiera por aquello del olfato.

Tardó menos de veinte minutos en estar listo y dirigirse a la comisaría, donde se topó irremediablemente con el chico de cabello castaño que le sonreía.

—Buenos días, Mr. Smith

Pero como Deucalion es un puto orgulloso, no respondió y fue directo a la oficina del sheriff para encontrarse con. . . ¿Derek? Oh, debió adivinarlo, la cita a la comisaría solo fue un cebo.

—Si que son exagerados los Hale

—¿Por qué regresaste? —la expresión de Derek no es de agrado

—Siempre me gustó Beacon Hills, lo sabes Derek

—Solo te gusta para asesinar betas y reclutar alfas. Te advertimos que no volvieras

—En caso de romper la tregua, ¿la he roto? No

Deucalion simplemente decidió regresar para hallar un poco de distracción. La rutina de Londres le estaba pesando.

Del otro lado, Parrish escucha. ¿Quién es en realidad Deucalion Smith? ¿Y por qué el sheriff no ha entrado a hablar con él también?

Le da curiosidad, pero sabe que demasiada curiosidad es peligrosa. Oh, pero su acento lo ha cautivado, es muy nuevo e interesante. ¿Por qué colgó su llamada ayer? ¿Por qué no respondió la segunda vez? Dios, su mente formula una pregunta tras otra, y mientras tanto, al otro lado del cristal, Deucalion decide que está harto de la conversación. Así que se va.

Derek no intentó detenerlo, solo lo despidió con un cálido: "si me entero de un asesinato sin resolver, iré a ver que tus manos estén limpias"

Oir eso hace que Parrish frunza el ceño, ¿acaso el señor Smith ha. . .? No, se ve muy civilizado, seguro que tiene todos sus pagos en tiempo y no ha tenido multas. Entonces hace algo que seguro lamentará: seguirlo.

Al salir de la comisaría, Deucalion emprende camino con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero. Odia los autos, así que se dirige a casa a pie. Por supuesto no pasó por alto la presencia de Parrish a sus espaldas. Sonríe de un modo macabro.

Ya cerca de una calle intransitada, el alfa se detiene, gira y se sorprende de que Parrish no se haya cansado.

—¿Algún problema, oficial?

El corazón de Jordan se acelera como caballos en embestida. ¿Cómo diablos se dio cue. . .?

—Eh. . . No, nada Mr. Smith. Pensaba. . . hablar con usted

—¿De qué? —para esto, el alfa ya ha acortado la distancia a la mitad, notando el nerviosismo de Parrish. Lindo.

—Ah. . . yo, yo. . . —mierda, ha empezado a temblar. Agh, Deucalion. No. El señor Smith tiene la culpa, es que siente que lo conoce desde antes —creí escuchar de usted, ¿por qué no lo había visto?

—Acabo de regresar de Londres

—También conoce a Derek Hale. Parece una celebridad

Deucalion rie cínicamente. —Tengo méritos, oficial

—¿Pero planea quedarse?

El alfa levanta una ceja. —Eso es personal, oficial. Creo que trata de invadir mi privacidad  
Antes de que Jordan pueda protestar o defenderse, tiene las manos del hombre en su cintura y, oh señor, los labios llenos de la boca de Deucalion.

Trata de apartarse, de pelear, pero. . .

Para el alfa es un juego de niños. La boca de Parrish es un fruto prohibido. No pudo resistirse, el muchacho estaba sonrojado y muy ansioso de conocerlo. Es el problema de los hombres lobo: no pueden controlarse. Para Deucalion es más fácil aprovechar la oportunidad con las cuatro garras, a pesar de sentir un puto huracán en el pecho que lo inquieta con ganas. No suelta los labios del chico, y éste eventualmente ha sucumbido a los labios expertos del hombre.

¿Cuál es la consecuencia de dejarse llevar por el aroma? Parrish no sabe lo que Deucalion huele en él, pero cuando lo sepa, seguro huirá. . . Porque una presa nunca hace alianzas con su predador, ¿o sí?

Por fin Deucalion deja que Parrish respire, pero no suelta su cintura.

—Curiosear demasiado es peligroso, Jordan —lo tutea

—Mr. Smith. . . —Parrish tiembla incluso al hablar —no juegue conmigo

—Llámame Deucalion, muchacho

—¿Por qué me. . . ha besado?  
—Por gusto, Jordan

Es cierto, pero el chico no parece entender.

Deucalion toma distancia otra vez, emprendiendo el camino a su antigua casa, mirando de reojo al oficial con la expresión boquiabierta.

—Mr. Sm-, perdón, Deucalion. . . —lo llama Parrish, a lo que el alfa solo se detiene un segundo para escuchar —Bie-bienvenido a Beacon Hi. . .  
—Gracias Jordan

Obviamente no es la despedida, Deucalion ya tiene grabado el aroma del chico y su sabor. Sería más que incongruente negar que existe atracción, y ahora solo queda que el alfa espere a Parrish al final del turno para terminar su conversación. ¿Es lo que tanto lo atraía hacia Beacon Hills? No, por favor, eso del destino es absurdo.

O eso creyó Deucalion esa tarde.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Ahm, quizá estuvo algo flojo. Al siguiente me tendré que esforzar más. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
